Liam O'Brien
Liam O'Brien is an American voice actor and voice director perhaps best known for his roles as Gaara of the Sand in Naruto, Captain Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach, War in the video game Darksiders, Vincent Law in Ergo Prox''y and Illidan Stormrage in the ''Warcraft game series (World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade). He is married to fellow voice actress Amy Kincaid. O'Brien is also one of the English adaptation writers for the popular series, Naruto. O'Brien is usually cast in some of the most unusual roles, as such he tends to play characters that show signs of insanity or are complete evil geniuses. Some of those include: Gaara from Naruto, Lloyd from Code Geass, Isaac from Castlevania: Curse Of Darkness, Lezard from Valkyrie Profile 2, Grimoire Weiss from Nier, Kain from Final Fantasy IV, Caius Ballad from Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Dist from'' Tales of the Abyss''. He has been honored with a nomination for "Best Voice Actor in an Anime Comedy" by the American Anime Awards for his work in Comic Party, DNA Squared, and Girls Bravo. He is also the voice of Wonderful Pistachios. He currently hosts the'' All Work No Play'' podcast with fellow voice actor Sam Riegel. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Jūshirō Ukitake, Sora Inoue (Acid Wire), Rikichi, Sōken Ishida, Baigon *''Blue Dragon''- Dolsk *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo''- Kittypoo, OVER, Pana, Not Nice Cream, Crimson *''Di Gi Charat''- Yoshima *''Duel Masters''- Shobu Kirifuda (Season 2-3) *''Durarara!!''- Morita, Additional Voices *''Fate/stay night''- Archer *''Fate/zero''- Kariya Matou *''Gurren Lagann (2007)''- Guinble Kaito *''MÄR''- Nanashi *''Mega Man Star Force (2006-2007)''- Cygnus *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn''- Hill Dawson, Sarsel Mitsukerl, Tomura, Additional Voices *''Naruto''- Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *''Naruto Shippuden''- Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane, Additional Voices *''The Prince of Tennis''- Nanjiro Echizen, Masashi Arai *''Zatch Bell!''- Genso Non-Anime *''Avengers Assemble (2013)''- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *''G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011)''- Red Star *''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013)''- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *''Sofia the First''- The Amazing Boswell *''Wolverine and the X-Men (2009)''- Angel, Nightcrawler, Nitro Movies *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006-2008)''- Jushiro Ukitake *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2007)''- Jushiro Ukitake *''Bleach: Fade to Black (2008)''- Jushiro Ukitake, Zabimaru's animal form *''Bleach: The Hell Verse (2010)''- Jushiro Ukitake *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2010)''- Archer *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005)''- Red XIII *''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004)''- Nadare Rouga *''Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2005)''- Gaara *''Planet Hulk (2010)''- Hiriom Video Games *''Asura's Wrath (2012)''- Asura *''Bayonetta (2009-2010)''- Father Balder *''Bleach Series''- Jūshirō Ukitake, Nnoitra Gilga *''Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010)''- Additional Voices *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012)''- David Mason (E3 2012 demo), ISA Multiplayer Announcer *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009-2010)''- Additional voices *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011)''- PMC Multiplayer Announcer, Additional Voices *''Captain America: Super Soldier (2011)''- Howard Stark *''Catherine (2011)''- Orlando Haddic *''Cross Edge (2008-2009)''- Ayatane, Judas *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)''- Rig *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)''- Rig *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)''- Rig *''Devil May Cry 4 (2008)''- Sanctus (voice and motion capture actor) *''Dirge of Cerbeus -Final Fantasy VII- (2006-2008)''- Incidental Characters *''Disagea 3: Absence of Justice (2008-2012)''- Master Big Star *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011)''- Kain Highwind *''Dragon Age: Origins (2009-2011)''- Niall *''Final Fantasy IV (2007-2008)''- Kain Highwind *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)''- PSICOM soldiers *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011-2012)''- Caius Ballad *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates (2007-2008)''- Cu Chaspel (uncredited) *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)''- Inigo *''Ghost Rider (2007)''- Johnny Blaze *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010-2012)''- Additional Voices *''Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2007-2009)''- Ky Kiske *''Guitar Hero: World Tour (2008)''- Riki Lee *''Halo 4 (2012)''- Shadow Leader Spartan Ops *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009)''- Wrath, Trash Mob B *''Killzone 3 (2011)''- Additional ISA Voices *''Lost Planet 2 (2010)''- Waysider/Various Characters *''Naruto Series''- Gaara *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Akihiko Sanada *''Resident Evil 5 (2009-2010)''- Reynard Fisher *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009-2012)''- Additional Voices *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2006-2011)''- Akihiko Sanada, Eiichiro Takeba *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Shu Nakajima *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011)''- Additional Voices *''Skullgirls (2013)''- Leviathan *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)''- Custom Male Voice #3 *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)''- Custom Male Voice #3 *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008)''- Electro, Shocker *''Tekken 6 (2008-2009)''- Miguel Rojo, Russian Soldiers (Dragunov's Ending), Soldiers (Scenario Campaign Epilogue) *''Transformers: War of Cybertron (2010)''- Air Raid *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011-2012)''- Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell! Mamado Fury (2005-2006)''- Kafk Sunbeam Category:Voice Actors Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Resident Evil Category:Guilty Gear Category:Devil May Cry Category:Soul Series Category:Tekken Category:Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Dead or Alive Category:Skullgirls Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 4 Category:Marvel Universe Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Final Fantasy Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Guitar Hero Category:Captain America Category:Dragon Age Category:Castlevania